


other prompts

by endquestionmark



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bees, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "sherlock and joan, the bees have got loose", by <a href="http://toidarian.tumblr.com/">toidarian</a>, and "joan’s sick and sherlock tries to be caring and gentle", by <a href="http://221buttstreet.tumblr.com/">221buttstreet</a>.  Originally posted at tumblr <a href="http://endquestionmark.tumblr.com/post/34550472740/toidarian-answered-your-question-taking-fic">here</a> and <a href="http://endquestionmark.tumblr.com/post/34550426962/221buttstreet-answered-your-question-taking-fic">here</a>.  </p><p>Too short, I felt, for separate works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other prompts

“OH GOD THE BEEEEES,” said Gregson, watching the swarm consider the top of the linen cupboard.

“BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES,” added Bell, fighting back a grin.

“NOT THE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES,” Joan said, over her tea.

“I hate you all,” Holmes said.

++

Sherlock sets chicken soup on fire.

Sherlock sets the _blanket_ on fire.

“You’re going to set the house on fire,” Joan says in exasperation, and he throws his hands up and orders takeout. Soup takeout. And spills half of it on the rug.

“It needs more pepper,” he says, and empties the remains of their jar of cayenne into it.

Joan drinks it all without even grimacing. ”You have shit bedside manner,” she informs him.

“And you?” he says, going back to his laptop, presumably for more soup.

“Wait and see,” she says.

Two weeks later, when he’s snuffling, she presents him with bright pepper-red soup and just watches his face. It does wonders for the remains of her cold and brightens both her day and the bedspread, cochineal with the effects of coughing while holding a bowl to one’s mouth, and the ensuing sputtering.


End file.
